


circles

by bronigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronigiri/pseuds/bronigiri
Summary: Atsumu is definitely squirming around too much. For someone who normally has so much control over his every movement, this sure is annoying.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 225





	circles

Atsumu is definitely squirming around too much. For someone who normally has so much control over his every movement, this sure is annoying. Osamu grips onto his wrists to hold him still. 

The motion sends a shudder through Atsumu’s body. His hips jerk up involuntarily, and he lets out a loud moan. Osamu releases one wrist to clap a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up,” he hisses under his breath. “Do you want Mom and Dad to wake up?” 

Atsumu bites down on Osamu’s hand in retaliation until Osamu flinches away. Not willing to let him have the upper hand, Osamu focuses on grinding down against Atsumu, chasing the friction between their clothed cocks. The heat builds up and coils at the pit of his stomach, driving him forward, faster, faster— Atsumu bites down on his lip, but can’t help the strained half-gasps and fragmented stutters that slip out. 

“‘Samu,” Atsumu chokes out the familiar nickname, as much a dirty secret as it is a hushed plea. “‘Samu— I—” 

Tomorrow, when their parents head out of town, he’ll take Atsumu apart piece by piece, slowly. He’ll have all the time in the world to map out the familiar curves and edges of Atsumu’s body, and draw out his own name from his brother’s lips. But right now, in the middle of the night, he’ll take what he can get. Crammed together in the bottom bunk, hips driving full speed on a collision course, they come together just like that, soaking the front of their pants.

Osamu lets himself look for a moment, just to see what he can of Atsumu’s face in the dim light of their bedside lamp. Cheeks flushed, lips chewed red and swollen, body trembling slightly from the aftershocks. The knowledge that  _ he did this  _ feels damn good, like hitting a perfect spike off a perfect set.

He rolls off of Atsumu, lies back with two limbs hanging off the too-small bed, and regains all the breath that seems to have escaped him. His good mood doesn’t last for long, though. Sandwiched between Osamu’s body on one side and the wall on the other, Atsumu says, “Grab me a change of clothes, will ya?”

“Get it yourself.” 

“No, you asshole.” He’s raising his voice again, dammit. “This is  _ your  _ fault!”

“I told you to  _ be quiet.” _

At least Atsumu’s smart enough not to reply to that. He shifts around to face the wall, but the back of his head radiates, with painful familiarity, a silent tantrum. Osamu clenches his jaw and feels a vein popping in the side of his head. Atsumu always gets weirdly cranky after they do this. It feels like a moot point, working off their sexual frustration, only to circle back around to this. He’s perennially doomed to frustration of some kind, so long as the two of them live under the same roof.

He goes to grab a towel and two new sets of clothes, which takes longer than expected because there isn’t even a single pair of pants in his drawer— they’re all in Atsumu’s, the damn clothing thief. He’s ready to rip Atsumu a new one, but when he returns to the bed he finds Atsumu sound asleep, mouth half open, his snores almost inaudible. Something nudges at Osamu’s chest, a nameless little thing that has always lingered there no matter how much they bit and clawed at each other. Osamu wonders, uselessly, if the callous look on Atsumu’s face only fades when he is unaware of his twin’s presence.

He tugs his own blanket up over Atsumu, all the way up to the chin so he doesn’t wake up cold. God knows he doesn’t want to deal with a cranky Atsumu the next morning. He climbs up the ladder, and settles into Atsumu’s bunk for a dreamless sleep.


End file.
